


Umarekawari

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Owls, Rare Pairings, Reincarnation, owl Bokuto question mark?, rare ship hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: Umarekawari (生まれ変わり) - reincarnation.noun."the belief that the soul, upon death of the body, comes back to earth in another body or form."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Umarekawari

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean there are only two SunaAka works on this platform?

_The wind was blowing gently through the thin branches of sakura trees. Basking in the soft light of the sunset, the garden looked almost ethereal. Every tree or bush had its branches curling graciously towards the sky, green buds and thin leaves trembling softly whenever the breeze passed through them. A path of smooth, gray slabs lay on the soft grass. It was surrounded by small clumps of white begonias and pink camellias, vividly colored butterflies hopping from one stem with beautiful petals to another. Not far away, the quiet murmur of the spring filled the peaceful silence of the garden. Koi fish swam in the small lake, shadowed by large lilypads and pretty, purple water hyacinth buds._

_In Rintarou’s eyes, the garden was so beautiful only angels should have the right to witness it._

_Underneath red maple branches he watched, silent and completely concealed from anyone’s eye, golden irises firmly focused on the view in front of him. He made no sound, even his breathing so light and delicate so that not even a single leaf would tremble._

_“Is he here yet?” his partner’s voice was almost imperceptible. Rintarou didn’t even bother to move, barely glancing at Atsumu in a swift movement._

_“No.” his voice was just as quiet. Atsumu nodded shortly, then looked back at the arrows in his palms, the polished metal shining under the rays of the sun. The fewer words and movements, the better. No one had to know they entered the sacred garden._

_They waited and waited, minutes turning into hours and the afternoon slowly turning into night. Aside from the soothing whisper of the spring flowing, no other sounds could be heard. Not even the chatter of the servants of the houses nearby reached their ears. Occasionally, young men and women clad in cotton robes would step inside the garden to tend to perfectly cut bush plants, to the pretty flowers spread all over the grass field, or to feed the fish. Not even a bit distracted, Rintarou and Atsumu lay completely still. Waiting. Waiting and waiting. They swore their loyalty and promised to finish their work. For the time being, at least._

_When the sun finally set, the ever so bright garden darkened just like the cloudless sky above. Instead of the sun, wooden pillars with lanterns hanging from them illuminated the area. The light was dim and pale, but it threw long shades over the soft grass and the stone tiles._

_The two mercenaries didn’t move one centimeter. Suna’s eyes fell on the wooden gate that connected the temple to the garden, while Miya paid attention to their surroundings, alert to any distraction._

_And finally, he came._

_He wore a black, silk kimono trimmed with golden thread at the ends. The fabric was pulled enough to reveal the white skin underneath, the delicate line of his clavicles casting light shadows on his chest. A black, leather collar tied with a red string rested at the base of his neck. Long earrings made from matching red thread hung from his earlobes and swayed in the air while he walked. The train of his garments followed him. He moved with unnatural grace and made little to no sound. Gloves made from a dark material went up to his elbows. The color of his attire reflected the onyx shade of his short curls that shone softly under the lights of the lanterns._

_The Chikap Kamui, as the rumors said, was incredibly beautiful._

_He couldn’t be older than the two hunters, or at least, his human form. Suna stared at him stupefied, caught off guard for a moment. No intel gathered could have ever matched the beauty of the man._

_Though, he quickly broke off the astonishment that took over him. There was no time to halt and ogle at beautiful men. Especially if they’re gods Rintarou is sent to kill._

_The Chikap Kamui, or Keiji of the Eastern Temple, was the human vessel of the spirit of the Owl Deity. He arrived on their lands from the skies and was fated to be a messenger between humans and gods. He served to make sure that the humans satisfied the deities and respected the rituals. He was beautiful, intelligent and the folk adored him. Too much for some nobles’ liking, it seemed._

_And when it was revealed that the god shed silver and gold instead of tears when he cried, Keiji’s fate was sealed._

_That was exactly the reason why Rintarou and Atsumu were sent to the sacred garden of the god’s temple. Spy on him, get him alone and injure him badly enough he cries at least half a leather purse of gold._

_It was almost time. The two men shared another short glance and at Atsumu’s swift nod, Rintarou grabbed his bamboo bow, thin and graceful wood light in his hand. No one seemed to be around, and to them, that was the perfect opportunity to strike. Rintarou calmed his breath, aimed the bow, and the thin arrow with its sharp teeth soaked in poison and waited. Atsumu was beside him, warm-brown eyes scanning the garden for a possible intruder._

_The archer’s expression was calm but firm. Suna watched patiently, fox-like irises fixing the god’s form till he stopped moving. Keiji was looking at the sky, face serene and void of worries, as if the sky itself protected him. As if he didn’t care if his life was to be taken._

_Oh, the irony._

_When he was sure that the owl god wouldn’t move, Rin knew the opportunity came. He stretched his arm slowly, the vibrations of the flexible string touching the skin of his cheek._

_One._

_Two-_

_Before he could finish his countdown and release the tainted arrow, Rintarou felt something flying with unreal speed, right by the tree they were hiding in. It was an owl, a majestic horned owl with wings so large that not even the tallest warrior could surpass their width. The sudden appearance startled the man, making his bow change its angle just slightly, and when the bird sat on the god’s arm, the arrow flew._

**_Three._ **

_It was too late. The change of the angle was enough for the arrow to aim for the god’s chest, white and flawless, instead of his shoulder. Suna watched in horror how the infected tip sank in the milky skin, the god’s lips parting open as a soft gasp came._

_And while the enormous bird let out a blood-curdling scream in the silence of the night, flying right to the tree with bullet speed, Rintarou didn’t look away. He didn’t flinch when Atsumu screamed at him, shaking him to jump and run. He didn’t blink even when his partner escaped, vanishing in the shadows of the sacred garden._

_He only saw the god in front of him, fallen on his knees, his silk kimono tainted with the blood flowing from the wound in the middle of his chest. No tears came, no pained cry or groan. Just dark veins blooming around the wound – a curse cast on the poison they used to ensure the god’s vulnerability, and blood. So much blood._

_And when their eyes met, Rintarou’s heart stopped._

_For he had never seen such calm and warmth in a pair of eyes, dark like the starry sky and deep like never-ending oceans. For he had never felt such pain in his heart – so dull yet sharp, bitter yet so, so sweet. For he had never felt tears gathering in his eyes so quickly, the guilt, the regret, and the sudden feeling of loneliness stabbing his chest like sharp daggers._

_Suna Rintarou looked in his victim’s eyes and he fell in love with him in an instant._

_“Forgive me, godly creature, for I was a fool.” Rintarou smiled softly through bitter tears. They never meant to kill him, a creature so beautiful and sacred. What they had to do was to shoot in his shoulder, immobilize him till he cried enough gold they were paid to bring and leave, before anyone could catch them. Having the arrow stabbing Keiji’s heart was not the plan. Seeing him dying was not the plan. Falling in love with those eyes was_ **_not_ ** _the plan._

**_‘Weird and unknown are the ways of fate. What seems to be a child’s play can turn into a burden heavier than a thousand people’s grief.’_ **

_Dark blue eyes peered into golden. One had an arrow in his chest, poison plaguing his flesh and a web of dark veins surrounding his bleeding heart. The other sat in stunned silence, still not being able to tear his eyes away, even when the owl, angered by the death of its master, tore his skin apart, ripping and carving it with claws sharper than the most expensive daggers._

_“Forgive me.” He croaked again, weakened and with little to no drop of life left in him. Suna fell down from the tree, laying on the ground right on his chest, delicate grass straws dripping with thick, warm blood. Yet he still kept looking in those eyes. He knew that they both didn’t have much time left, so he ignored the excruciating pain he felt and extended his hand, bloodied fingers trembling from the pain and fatigue._

_“I will find you in another life, beautiful god…” He breathed, words barely above a faint whisper. “Wait for me…We will meet again, someday- I will make up to you...”_

_And then, darkness._

* * *

_“Someday.”_

_“…Wait for me-”_

**_"Till I see you again."_ **

Golden irises snapped open and Rintarou sat up quickly. He was panting, drenched in sweat, and with stray tears drying on his stubbly cheeks. Curling his knees to his chest, he covered his face and needed a few minutes to breathe properly and calm down, till his heart stopped hammering in his chest.

With a shaky sigh, Rin fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a blank face. He had that dream again. Blurry, confusing, with vivid colors and deafening owl shrieks that almost tore his eardrums. He always woke up from it disoriented and confused, with a huge headache threatening to pound his head for hours. That, and the hollowness of his chest. Whenever he opened his eyes after that nightmare, Suna would feel his chest empty and devoid of any feeling. He always cried after it.

Rin didn’t have an explanation for his dream. It happened randomly, he could never predict when was he going to see the beautiful man in silk kimono and red string earrings again. But he knew that deep inside, he missed the said man. It’s ridiculous, he thought. He had never even met someone with eyes so blue and calm as his, with a face so beautiful and peaceful to miss him in the first place. He didn’t, he surely would have memorized him.

Yet he yearned for this man’s eyes more than anything.

* * *

It is already noon when Rintarou leaves his apartment. Equipment bag hanging from one shoulder, he scrolls through his phone while making his way down the busy street. Crap. He’s going to be late. Clicking his tongue, the raven looks around, mentally counting the time saved if he picks any of the shortcuts he knows.

He doesn’t want to be late for his archery practice.

Headphones on with loud music blaring in his ears, Rintarou marches down the street, looking for the bus station. He’s about to turn around the corner, a chuupet hanging from his lips as he’s scowling, annoyed at himself for being so late. But something, or rather someone shoves him out of their way, pushing Rin into a sturdy wall.

“Hey! Watch your steps!” Rintarou growls with a glare and takes his earphones off. Suna is even more annoyed now, but he remembers the practice and just curses the stranger in his mind. He is about to turn back to continue his road when the other man faces him.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to shove you away! Our owl would’ve escaped if I didn't catch him-” The other begins to explain, and Suna’s chest suddenly doesn’t feel as tight as it did before and his irritation vanishes. When the stranger looks up at him, Rintarou freezes, and the man stops speaking too.

Oh.

Eyes, dark like the starry sky and deep like never-ending oceans. The same beautiful face that’s been haunting his dreams for years now. Black, messy curls and a damn owl, gray, huge and with large, golden eyes seated on his left, gloved arm. On his navy blue polo, Rin can see the emblem for the “Fukurodani Owl Café” embroidered meticulously, and the nametag with “Akaashi Keiji” written on it right under the logo.

_Oh._

The café worker seems to be at a loss of words too, and he can’t stop staring. Rin can feel those eyes scrutinizing him thoroughly as if needing to confirm a thought that just can’t be voiced. When Akaashi notices the bow case hanging on Suna’s shoulder, his eyes widen and the realization sinks in. With this, Rin’s hunch is confirmed as well. This fact brings a smile to his face.

“…Rintarou?”

The grin on Suna’s lips widens and he stretches his hand for a handshake.

“Nice to see you again, Keiji. I’ve been waiting for you.”

He will make up to him. He promised.

Suddenly, Suna’s practice doesn’t seem that important anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Chikap Kamui (also called Kotankor Kamui) is the Ainu "kamui" ("god") of owls and the land. He is responsible for overseeing the behavior of humans and "kamui". He is considered a deity of material success.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
